gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- Drug Dealer's Apartament Hey, what do you think of my first article? BTW, please add categories, I'm not good at it. And I also got the pictures myself with a screenrecorder. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I mistaken the name and category name. I put an "a" nu mistake. Can you please fix it? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Useless page Hi Ilan, I found this page Glendale (Beaten Up and I find it useless cause the same info on this page is on the Glendale page, so I'm asking you, if you could delete it, 'cause it's useless to have two pages with the same information. istalo September 15, 2012. RE: Thanks :) BTW, could you please rename into apartments in GTA IV? If not, just delete it please. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm talking about the category. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok, thanks for the help. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:29, September 16, 2012 (UTC) That special someone You... remember me? Yes, you do. I'm the one who survived. Nah, just kidding. How are you Ilan? I asked you to be a patroller, but you may have not noticed which is why I'm asking you again. I signed up on the 3rd of August of this year and already made almost 300 edits. Greets, Mikey Klebbitz 14:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Ok, my bad. I'm dead. BAM! Joking. Hi Ilan, I get it. What you said.Now, as you see I've made quite a lot of edits so could you point them out for me? I will correct them as well as any page I see as being messy. BTW: I've posted some interesting things about GTA V and other stuff, so anytime you like, you go there, you read and comment, a'ight? And thanks :) Cheers bro, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ilan, again Hi did you noticed what this guy is doing in this page? He is putting slang words and a lot of bad things into the page, in my opinion you should block him, so he can't edit more and put slang words into the page, like the guy from the "pimpmobile", I remember the occasion, but I don't remember his username (LOL), that's why I'm asking for you to block him. Oh and I undo his edits on the page. Many thanks istalo September 22, 2012 :Tom has blocked him. Sorry for not responding earlier. I'm little bushy in the last days. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah I saw it, he blocked him a little time later i sent you this message, thanks anyway, hate those guys screwing up the wiki. istalo September 22, 2012. Hello Ilan xd, I have a inportant information and I need of your response Rockstar Games has confirmed that the protagonist of GTA II, Claude, and GTA 2, Claude Speed, are the same person. In 2010, Rockstar released an official app on Facebook from serious GTA, in which users had to answer a quiz with 16 questions. Then with the results, the quiz will tell you which character looks saga. If the character was Claude, appeared an artwork of Claude in GTA III was the name next to "Claude Speed". Source: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Pol%C3% A9mica_sobre_Claude_y_Claude_Speed # Final (in Spanish) Well, now I gostarida whether we should join the pages Claude and Claude Speed or leave as they are now. Fault in the GTA V protagonist page. In the gallery, the blue sports car is called a Deceptor, this is wrong. Replace Deceptor with Ubermacht please. Ragref2 (talk) 03:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Garages Page Hey please put a spoiler alert on the top of the garages page because it has a few spoilers revealing the storyline, thanks :D PotatoInstinct (talk) 05:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:God, help me... Hey, Ilan, try this out for size: Rangeblock Just type in a few of the user's IP Addresses and hit the "Calc range" button. Then just go to block user and add in the resulting IP range. (although /27+ range blocks are not allowed, but that shouldn't be a problem.) Cheers, (btw if you already know about this, sorry) 00:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New patroller? What's up Ilan? It's been some time since I asked to be a patroller. And you said I should wait some weeks. So, here you go: Can I be a patroller, Ilan? Please answer back. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Cuzzythewolf's Edits Hey, Ilan, this User:Cuzzythewolf has awful grammar and he is doing his problem on some of the pages he edited recently and before (i.e. Phil Cassidy and Hidden Packages). I wrote two messages to him to stop editing horribly, but he seems to ignore the messages. I told User:The Tom already and I wanted to let you know too. If you want to, for your sake as an admin, send him a warning message in case he strikes back verbally abusive. Cheers, Tony (talk) 01:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There is a request for patroller on Request for Promotion page. RE:RE Thanks, bro. I'll request to be a patroller, then. Laters, man Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Promoting Me! Ilan, thanks for your vote to promote me (along with Messi and Tom, whom I'll thank later; I thanked Jeff already.) Jeff told me that you can list me on the Staff page:Promtion section and an artwork for a GTA character. Can you put a GTA SA artwork picture of Salvatore Leone? Tony (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Joshualeverberg..nice work! Good to see you blocked him, nice to see some quick action! He comes across as a very immature brat with nothing better to do than kick up a tantrum and post stupid little comments mucking up a great site. Looks like he's just out for misguided revenge, how sad. Some people never see when they're in the wrong. You should be commended my friend! Enigma24 (talk) 05:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a patroller What's poppin' Ilan? Thanks for voting yes, I was really happy, but my request's been closed so, it doesn't look like I'll be a patroller that soon.But maybe I'll request again in some months. Again, thank you. Greetings, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Why the hell you always edit my posts. Why I can't have a fucking single post. Stop doing this.TheLuca2001 (talk) 17:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I got everything you said. OK. I just wanted to contribute with something in hereTheLuca2001 (talk) 08:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for that message on my talk page. That means you need me to help with GTA V info when it comes out? If so, I'll try my best! :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Allies How's it going Ilan, man? Thanks for considering me an ally, that does mean a lot to me. If you ever need me to do something for you I'll help you right there and then, my friend. Maybe a trip to Portugal? :) Joking, the situation here is as bad as it gets... Anyway, later friend ! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ilan, come at the ,,Special Vehicles in GTA III". I tryed to post a photo for the Trashmaster but now, I just fucked up the page. The thing that dissapeared is that big list about special vehicles. Come check it out. TheLuca2001 (talk) 15:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: <...> What a nice message you've left Ilan, I bet you want me to help you about the info from GTA V? Also I' haven't been active these days, probably because I've finally made myself comfortable in GTAForums along with my best pal, lzw3 (Russelnorthrop). Well anyway thanks for that inspiring photo, you gave. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) About my promotion to patroller Hi Ilan, I put a promotion request yesterday, and I think you and the other gta wiki staff may check it. Thanks istalo October 22, 2012 PS: You might fix your user page I saw an edit error on it, just being friednyl ;) New GTA V mission A new mission: Pest Control (GTA V). Please rename Pest Control to Pest Control IV. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:<...> Hah, nice photo, Ilan about MGS: Ground Zeroes. :) I'm also a big fan of the Metal Gear series. The MGS games I have is Peace Walker, Metal Gear Solid 1, and 4 and I'm getting the MGS: HD Collection this Christmas! :> I'm back after my computer bit the dust, again a week ago , now since I heard about the official GTA V artwork and the BIG info being reveiled next month, I'm ready to overload this Wiki with A BUNCH of GTA V Info. :D Got2Go, Tony (talk) 00:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Update GTA V page You should really update the Grand Theft Auto V page to show the release date for Xbox and PS3 to Spring 2013. For each country (as R* said it will be worldwide). Leave PC for TBA. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 18:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Uh you got a spelling error on the US release date and Spring 2013 for Japan should count as it is worldwide the release. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 19:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Infobox Please add PC with TBA release date. R* confirmed that there's going to be a version, but they work on the consoles at the moment. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I just hope to get the PC version as soon as possible :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) GTA V! Unlock the page for update/info please? ILAN! GTA V: WILL BE RELEASED IN SPRING 2013! PRE-ORDERING NOV 5? LOTS OF INFO IN NOV? YAY! Can you unlock the GTA V page so I could put the season of release and the screenshot AND the updates that were made so far. G2G, Tony (talk) 23:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thx Hi, Ilan. Thanks, I didn't write the proper title on that page and I needed it deleted. Thanks bro. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Rename Page Hi, can you rename Forelli Exsess to Forelli ExSess? I looked in the PS2 game files of Liberty City Stories and ive seen this in gxt entry.I asked TheTom first but I saw that you are online and you are admin so you can rename. 16:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hi, how do those photos not follow the policy? Tell me so I don't do it the next time. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) How do I do it I mean. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, Ilan. I didn't notice they were breaking wiki rules, so sorry. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Renamed Unnamed Supercar Page The new GI magazine that just came out today said that the Audi R8 is called a 9F. As you can see here http://pastebin.com/9hE60M3S Game Informer mentions the Audi is called a 9F. So rename Unnamed Supercar to 9F k plz? Bai. Thanks fow welcoming me, I just thought the pictures were good and since no one had added them to the wikia I decided to add them Ja Ma (talk) 23:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ja Ma okay llan look, im really confused abt this image policy. Mcjeff say "forget about the image policy and upload whatever u want.." on my talk page and suddenly all my images are deleted by u. i understand u are an admin and thats ur job, but i dun see anyth i nid to fill in or what so ever regarding any copyright or image policy. no further instructions or whatever were also given during the uploading process. if u hope that we follow the image policy, pls give clear instructions and we will do everything as told to make gta wiki a better platform. Thanks ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ (talk) 05:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) *Image policy THANKS i finally understand it. ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) GameInformer I'm adding the magazine to the wiki. I specified all the Copyrights and all it's ok. We shouldn't delete them. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Trevor I added info to his page, but Franklin's page is locked and I can't edit it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Read this: IGN Article. Houser said that wi wil see characters from GTA IV! Of course not as big as Niko, but they are in the same era! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thx :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Ilan, this user, User:NBellic326 had vandalised the 100% Completion in GTA IV page. Block him. Tony (talk) 01:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Change Unnamed Convertible page name. Hey, since the new pic of the red convertible. chasing the white 9F you should rename that Unnamed Convertible page to Dewbauchee Convertible, back in the trailer people weren't 100% sure this was a Dewbauchee or not, but this pic has the Dewbauchee logo crystal clear. Yeah, so please change the name. Patrolling What's good Ilan? Imma reapply for patroller really soon so I wanted to know, when I do it again, if I need to delete that old request of mine and write this request under the previous title, or write a whole new request. And, tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us, homie. GTA V second trailer looking good, haha! I'll fly to the nearest game store when it comes out, allegedly in March 5 next year. One week before my younger brother gets to 14 years old. I'll let the kid play it a bit, but I will surely play it every day, all the time. So, just tell me how should I write it, a'ight? Stay tuned, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Delete Ubermacht Convertible page. With the new trailer 2 that came out right now, the red convertible that looked like the blue convertible in the trailer is the Sentinel. It has: Badge saying SENTINEL on the back of the red car. (http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8202/8185373445_1d15743172_z.jpg) Same front as blue one. (http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8067/8185427033_38299aaed9_m.jpg) Yeah, so delete and I'll rewrite the info of the car in its normal Sentinel page. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 17:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Feedback and quick question Hi there, I hope things a are going well, I'm just stopping by to ask for some feedback and see if I'm doing this wiki thing right. I created and input the info onto a page for the Dewbauchee Grand Tourer, could you please give a quick evaluation of it for me please? Also, out of curiousity, the vehicle upon which a GTA model is based, does it belong in the Description or Trivia section? A subsequent edit to the page referenced earlier was made that put the basis into the description. JBanton (talk) 19:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ilan, I saw your recent edit on the Combat Shotgun page. I was thinking we could work on the names for catagorization lol. I think we could leave the GTA III Era games as "GTA II Era Games" and put the HD Games as "GTA IV - V" or "GTA IV - GTA V." Let me know what you think, as I think that 3D universe and HD universe are kind of non-descript. Thanks! IW-33 (talk) 14:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Take a look Hello. I'd asked you a question about the request for patroller and you didn't answer. But I've applied, so take a look at it, vote and comment See you, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You've posted 3 times now on the subject. If he hasn't responded by now, he's not going to respond. Chill, bro. Can you please update the gta v page? Ryder's age Someone edited it with the age, and I'm not sure, so I just cleaned up the editing Mike Cui (talk) 04:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thx Ha, wassup man? You didn't answer for a bit, thought you were gone out of the wiki or something, man. But here you are, and you voted "Yes", again. Man, remember that time when I said I just hoped to one day get one or two steps higher in the hierarchy of this wiki? Looks like it's gonna happen. Thanks, bro'. Later on man, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Block Rigby2000 Since he joined the wiki, he only did bad things. He asked unnecessary questions on blogs, and then finnally he created an article about it. With bad grammar. Now he pretends I threatened him bad. Yeah, maybe I sweared one time, but it was his fault. I suggest to get him blocked, at least gor a while. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) lLan let me cool lLan please don't block me & i have never done anything wrong & i was just asking good questions about GTA V is that so bad on my blog & Dodo8 has been treating me like crap & i am not a bad user. lLan Dodo8 shouldn't cuss me out me the first place. lLan you can even ask Sasquatch101 he even knows that Dodo8 have treating me like crap & could you block Dodo8 instead of me? Rigby2000 (talk) 16:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 16:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you sort out Mikey's avatar on the GTA Staff page please. Messi1983 (talk) 11:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Thanks! What's good, Ilan? Sure, you can make it my staff image. Later bro' , Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks.Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Req Hi Ilan. I was thinking if I can apply for Admin rights. I'm not desperate, but I was just sayin'. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Possible Sockpuppetry Hey, Ilan. Long time, no speak... :) Apparently, this user, User:Nickman412 could be a sockpuppeted user of the now-blocked, User:GTArocks2000. Here's what I can tell: He contributes on the same wikis GTArocks2000 did. When he edits, he types messy by capitalizing every first letter of each word (Example: Niko Bellic Is Cousins With Roman Bellic). After he was issued a block (a second one to my knowledge) and came back, he started adding catagories. Then at one page, he typed the same way as the example above and The Tom blocked him for good. Now Nickman412 could be GTArocks2000's sockpuppet to get around the block. He types the same way, contributes the same way ad share the A.K.A. which is Nick Butt. Block him for gewd. G2G, Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Starting next week I'm going to be inactive for three whole months because I'm getting a new computer in Feburary, so my Internet will be disconnected. Ashley Hey Ilan. In the mission Coming Down, when you drop Ashley at her place, if you call her seconds later, she will pick up and talk to Johnny. That's why I edited about it in the Ashley page. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then. I get it. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Photos Why did you remove informations on the Maxwell Caughlin page? Jeansowaty2 (talk) 14:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 Useless page Hi Ilan. I just got this message from this new user, Mr. Reaper. , about this. It's a worthless page. Please delete it, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox Hey, Ilan. I'm just messaging you as I've noticed a slight issue with the character infobox. It seems the "name" and "full name" sections are connected, so whatever you type into "name" also appears in "full name". This doesn't really make sense, as one's name and full name can be different. For example, the issue is prevalent on the Pretty Boy and Phil Collins articles. On Pretty Boy's page, if you type "Pretty Boy" into the name section, it also lists "Pretty Boy" as his full name, which isn't true, as it's a nickname. For Phil Collins, it lists his full name as being Phil Collins, when his it should say Philip David Charles Collins. Obviously it's not a serious issue, but I think it's something that may warrant some looking into. Thanks, and I'd appreciate it if you got back to me with your opinion on the matter. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalized artical There's this user Yomamma'sgirlyparts who is creating pointless pages and has recently deleted all the information in the Blue hell artical. I undid his edit but you should keep an eye on him. I'll leave another message here if the wiki is further vandalized. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey The GTA Wiki chat is allways empty. Will this change when GTA V comes out? And will the wiki gain more editors? Because I've seen much more editors on other wikis. Boomer8 (talk) 03:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Problems with Agent-Miller 004 Hi Ilan This user User:Agent-Miller 004 keeps deleting Hossan Ramzy from the LCPD Database page and replaceing with this Rajani, Rameez crap. Can you please tell him to stop doing that cause he is getting on my nerves with this worldwide terrorist character stuff. I did not see this character from Grand Theft Auto IV so I think that is a false character name. And I'll get Hossan Ramzy back on the LCPD Database page. Thank you User:Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01